User blog:Galeforce's Wrath/Lost Souls: Chapter 9
I walked down the path leading out of town, atro by my side. My mind was still swimming with thoughts of everything that had happened to me over the past few days. I was thinking of atro a stream of questions, but I didnt want to annoy him. We walked in silence for a few hours, except for the occasional sentence or two. Soon, we had gotten to a fork in the road. I looked down the path to the left, which seemed to not have been used in long while, and the path on the right looked pretty beaten. I looked at atro for any suggestions, but he stayed silent, probably not caring which way we go. I chose to take the left path, since I thought, for some reason, that it would be safer. I only took one step towards the left path, when atro stopped me. "That wouldn't be the best of ideas, vrael." He says, and looks down the right path. I looked at him, and asked, "Have you been through here before?" He shakes his head, and he turns to the left path. "Fine, we'll take the left path." He says, sounding defeated. I chuckled. "Easily swayed, aren't you?" I asked sarcastically. He didn't reply, and walked down the path, with me close behind. We soon stopped at a small clearing, and atro turned to me. "Do you want to rest? It seems like a long road ahead." He told me. I looked at the crimson sky, signaling night was close behind. "Yeah, let's set up camp here." I said. He nods, and looks around. "I'll go collect some supplies. Firewood, and anything else, I mean." He says, and walks away. I stood there, and examined the clearing. There was enough space for a campfire and a few people to sleep on the ground. I went and gathered rocks, and dug out a hole in the ground. It was in the center of the clearing, and I surrounded it with the rocks. I then gathered a few dead tree branches in the hole, and waited for atro. He came back a short while later, with an armful of firewood and some rags. "Ok, kindling and firewood." Atro says as he places it all on the ground. I nod, and pull out the guide. I flipped through the book to the basic magic section, and looked at the fire spell. I spent a few minutes trying to use the spell, and on my twelfth try or so, I set the pile of rags ablaze. I ran over to them, and threw them into the fire pit. The branches smoked for a while, then caught fire, too. I threw a few peices of firewood into the pit, and sat down. "You tired?" I asked atro. He shook his head. "No, don't worry about me. If you're tired, then go to sleep." He says as he looks around the clearing, looking for any surprise attackers. I sighed, and lay down several feet from the campfire. I woke up a few hours later, for some reason. I looked around, and saw that the campfire was dying. I quickly added a few more pieces of firewood to the fire, and watched it flare back up. I looked around, and saw atro dozing off, leaning against a tree. I dug around in my backpack, and found a bed roll, and rolled it out on the ground. I then walked over to atro, and carried him over to the bed roll, and put him down. He fell into a deep sleep, and I smiled. "Don't worry, i'll be fine, he said.." I said quietly. I shook my head, then I sat down in front of the fire, watching as it slowly burned out. Each time it got close to burning out, I added more firewood. After a while, I put out the fire, and lay down next to the fire pit, which was half-full of ashes. I woke up at sunrise, and cleaned up the clearing, but stayed quiet enough for atro to stay asleep. I took the firewood that was left over and put it in my backpack. Because, firewood can come in handy sometimes. Atro woke up an hour later, and he immediately sat up, alarmed. I knew he woke up that way was because he had realized that he dozed off, when he was supposed to be protecting the camp. He turned to me, and I waved. He sighed, and got to his feet, looking at the bed roll. "You..?" He began to ask, but I already knew what he was going to say. I nodded. "You dozed off, so I took over guard duties, and put you on a proper place to sleep." I explained. He seemed embarrassed. "Don't worry, it's no problem. Just don't tell me you're going to do something, like guard duty, and doze off a few hours later" I chuckled. He nodded, and got up. I rolled up the bed roll, and put it back into my backpack. "Let's get going." I said to him. He yawns, and he starts walking down the path, me following him. I ran up to him, so we could walk side by side, so I could get a conversation out of him, since I was on good terms with him. I asked him a bunch of questions, which he answered, as we walked. Soon, we had arrived at the city. Category:Blog posts